


It's Gonna Be A Cold, Cold Christmas

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [29]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami is going through Mesut’s Instagram because he misses him and thinks how much it sucks that Mes is stuck in England because Premier League is barely on a break over Christmas, when there is a knock on his door and a frozen Mesut is standing outside with nothing but the clothes on his body and a packet in his hands. </p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 29)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be A Cold, Cold Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I have gone to my friend's house in the other part of the country for the rest of the year, so fics should be posted more irregularly than usual for the last two days of my calendar, but they will be posted, because well I said so, and I tend to keep my word!!
> 
> Title Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LinW9kHGdJs

It had been a particularly long and horrible day in training, and all Sami wanted to do was to curl up in his bed and look at his phone.

Ever since Mesut had left Madrid all those years ago, Sami had been depressed and sad all the time and most importantly, he missed his best friend. So at times where he felt the worst, he would go through the other’s social medias in hope that Mesut’s smile was enough to keep him going. And it mostly was.

Sure, he was sure that his feelings for Mesut exceeded friendship, but with him so far away, it was pointless to even say the words out loud.

Still he couldn’t help but think how much it sucked that Mes is stuck in England because Premier League is barely on a break over Christmas, when suddenly there is a knock on his door.

Walking slowly down the stairs of his sort of new Torino house, he paused in front of the door. Who could that be? Morata had stopped visiting him weeks ago when he realised how broken Sami was and he hadn’t really made other friends while playing for Juventus. 

He opened the door slowly and outside stood a frozen Mesut with nothing but the clothes on his body and a packet in his hands. 

“Hi…” Mesut looked at his feet. “Toni gave me your new address.” 

“Is that really you? You are here?” Sami’s feet moved on their own as he walked closer to Mesut and hugged him.

“Oh gosh, you are really here!!” Sami took a step back and smiled as he hadn’t in months.

“Yeah… Listen can we talk?” Mesut asked as he shivered lightly in the Italian winter weather.

“Sure! You can leave your jacket and shoes here and the living room is right past that door!” Sami took his jacket and put on a hanger in the closet, before following him into the living room.

“What’s up?” Sami sat down next to Mesut.

“Well… I was talking to Toni last time we had a national team meet up. He mentioned something that made me think a lot.” He handed the package he brought, to Sami.

“Thinking? About what?” Sami started to unwrap the paper until a tiny box fell out.

“Well… About you… Look, I love you Sami and I’m an idiot for running away.” Mesut took a deep breath and took the tiny box that had been forgotten with Mesut’s confession.

“Oh Mes, I love you too!!” Sami felt like crying.

“You didn’t let me finish. Sami, I can’t live without you anymore, so…” Mesut took a deep breath before continuing.

“Will you marry me? I know it’s quite sudden and all but…” He didn’t get to finish talking before Sami launched himself into Mesut’s arms and kissed him senseless. 

“YES, YES, YES!!! A million times; YES!!” Sami yelled as they pulled apart, feeling happy for the first time in years.

Mesut took out the box and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring. Putting on Sami’s finger, he smiled brightly.

“Merry Christmas my love!!”

“Merry Christmas!!”


End file.
